Very Lucky
by AireScript
Summary: "Do you think she will regret it, Kyouya?" One-sided!1827. KyoTsu.


**Disclaimer:** Katekyō Hitman Reborn! is owned by Akira Amano.  
 **Pairing:** Hibari Kyouya and Sawada Tsunayoshi [1827].  
 **Warning:** AU, shounen-ai.  
 **Beta:** Unbeta'd.  
 **Word Count:** 972 words.

* * *

"Kyouya?"

"Why are you here, Tsunayoshi?" _Instead of getting ready inside of the church._ Kyouya left that part unspoken.

"I needed some air. The church is nice, but it was starting to get stuffy," Tsuna explained as he approached the bench that Kyouya was lying on, under the shade of the trees.

 _If I had approached Kyouya like this back in middle school, I would have definitely been bitten to death for disturbing him_ , Tsuna thought fondly.

"The garden is nice, too," Tsuna added, "I thought I could probably look over my vows here. Or something like that."

Kyouya made a slightly audible humming sound, then returned his gaze to the sky above. He said nothing else, and he had not moved from his initial position on the bench.

Tsuna expected that response from the former prefect. The brunet turned to glance around the garden once again, before turning to look at the blue sky through the tree branches above him. White clouds were rolling behind the greenery slowly, calmly, like it was any other beautiful day. Like it was not about to be one of the most important days of Tsuna's life.

It was another minute before Tsuna spoke again.

"Do you think she will regret it, Kyouya?" _Marrying me_ , Tsuna thought to himself.

Without missing a beat, Kyouya had pulled Tsuna down onto the bench by seizing the other's forearms.

"Ah, Kyouya, what are you-"

Kyouya leaned in close to the mafia boss. The younger male did not land on top of the other, but their shoulders and knees bumped as soon as Tsuna was forced into a sitting position, and Kyouya was still holding onto his wrists for some reason.

 _Fast_ , Tsuna thought. He did not even see Kyouya get up.

The older man then answered the question with another question.

"If you are asking that, Tsunayoshi, then does that mean that you do not want to marry her?"

"No! It's not that!" came the immediate response from the brunet.

"I want to be with her! Everyday! For the rest of my life! That's why I asked her to… to marry me… just…"

Tsuna broke eye contact, looking at the bench below them. "Even though I know she feels the same now, and wants the same thing, it's just that…" Tsuna clenched his fists. "She is not only marrying me. She marrying into my _family_."

Tsuna did not say it directly, Kyouya knew. She is marrying into the _Vongola_.

"Even if it is peaceful now, in the future, she will cry because of me. She will get hurt because of me. Her life will be in danger because she is by my side. And I don't want that. I really, really… don't want that."

"Quit being an herbivore." It has been a long time since Kyouya had called Tsuna that. _Since Tsuna started to date her_ , Kyouya thought. Kyouya then continued.

"Do you think she is an idiot?"

"What? No! She is not-"

"Do you think she is lying to you?"

"Not that either!"

"Do you not trust her?"

"I trust her with everything!" Tsuna declared loudly. His eye contact with the former prefect was unwavering.

"Then, why are you doubting her?" came the final punch line.

"I…" Tsuna paused for a heartbeat. "I am scared for myself. It has nothing to do with her."

"That's where you are wrong, Tsunayoshi." Tsuna felt a light squeeze on his wrists as Kyouya spoke. "This matter has everything to do with her. Not only did she choose you, you also chose her to be partners in life. She already knows what it means to tie her life with yours. Even if she regrets it later, that will be her problem. Besides…"

Dark eyes peered into bright honey ones.

 _Why does Kyouya look so troubled…?_ Tsuna started to think, but he did not get a chance to ponder more on that thought.

"Wouldn't the bride be sad if she realized that the groom felt this way today?" Kyouya finished.

It was a few more moments before Tsuna spoke.

"Kyouya, you are absolutely correct." Then, Tsuna started to chuckle, embarrassed. "Even on my wedding day, I am no good. Oh, not that you think that. I know that you don't think like that, Kyouya." Tsuna added, quickly.

"But," the younger male continued, "she would not want me to think that way today, or ever."

Dark eyes never left the brunet's face as he spoke. The said brunet then stood up, which caused Kyouya to let go.

"Thank you, Kyouya," Tsuna smiled, "For everything."

 _For not calling me no good like everyone else back then, for joining the mafia with me when you didn't have to, for being a part of my family, for being friends with me all this time._

Tsuna did not voice each thing out loud. He did not think it was needed.

Tsuna smoothed himself out. He needed to look his best on his wedding day, after all.

"I really should look over my vows, like I said. If I mess them up, Reborn will really shoot me on my wedding day."

Tsuna turned away from the other, and then lifted a hand in a small wave. He turned his head to look over his shoulder and then said, "I hope you enjoy the ceremony, Kyouya," and then he walked off.

Kyouya returned to his reclining position on the garden bench. Hibird flew down from the branches above and nestled into raven hair. The small yellow bird flapped its wings and repeated a string of words from earlier.

"Do not marry her~! Do not marry her~!"

"That is not what I said." Kyouya said. Dark eyes gazed at the sky through the foliage.

"She is lucky to have you." Kyouya finally answered, with Hibird as his only witness. "Very lucky."

* * *

 **The End**

Written April 15th, 2018.


End file.
